Kicked out, Moving In and First Times
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Final part to my BenXRook series. Title says pretty much all ..oh if you don't like yaoi THEN DONT'T READ!


As a thanks to a certain someone who gave this idea to write this story and a big apology it took me so long to write, life's busy at mom. Anyway the song called 'Ring my bells' by Enrique Iglesias and I'm not to sure if the song suits this story but I went with it anyway because I love it.

So one with the story,

Kicked out, moving in and first times.

Ben's PoV

It's been one long exhausting month since me and Rook confessed to one another, not with words but with actions. Personally I loved every moment of that month as each of our waking minutes together was filled with this totally insane hunger for each other, yet surprisingly I'm still a virgin. It's not that we hadn't tried its the fact that each time we I'm ready to give myself to Rook someone always seems to find us right before we could go any further and either shout at us to be quiet and spoil our mood or just like my dad kick us out of the house for the day. Couldn't blame him though, I mean every time he caught us was only because I'm rather loud when I'm in the throws of the moment. Sadly mine and Rook's last rut happened to end up getting me kicked out of the house and moved in to Rook's small apartment. Honestly though half the time me and Rook seek out these places to fondle one another knowing full well that we could have been caught any moment, it just seemed to make the moment all that more urgent and erotic. Though I do regret staining dads new Italian leather car seats, that's the one place I regret doing it...not! I know my parents love me but lately they've been reading up on how to cope with teenagers and their exploring for themselves or something like they had been trying the tough love technique.

The day went by in a blurr after the car stunt, my boxes were packed by me and Rook, a little help from my parents here and there. Rook drove me to his flat where we unloaded the boxes and by then it was night time. Hence how I am here, spending my first night in Rook's queen sized bed after a gorgeous dinner he insisted that he would cook as a celebration of us taking a big step in our relationship. After dinner and getting ready for bed, the night was warm so we had both settled for sleeping in the nude, we sat up in bed and watched some tv while talking about where i would put my clothes and stuff till our eyes grew heavy and we settled to leaving the music channel on and snuggled down in OUR bed, Rook spooning me with my back to his chest. His arms around my waist and my head resting on his upper arm. Rook's warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck, making it extra sensitive. My eyes felt heavy but the facts of what happened today played through my mind, over and over ...and over, almost as if I was subconsciously trying to come up with some random conclusion.

Kicked out and moved in with Rook, acted as if we had been living together for a long time already and now I'm laying in Rook's ...no our bed with only thin layers of cloth blocking me from having any physical contact with Rook's semi hard on that was poking me in the butt. Not to mention that this is the first time he and I have ever actually had a real chance to do our own thing with the knowledge that we had all the time we wanted to do as we pleased. Finally there was the fact that had been hanging over me for many days now and it still amazes me after all that we have done. I'm still a VIRGIN! Rook had never really said anything about it and I guess I just never really thought about it. Till now that is. Our current position wasn't really doing anything to help my currently wandering thoughts, especially with how Rook's hips seemed to be rolling with the beat of a song that just started playing on the tv. Wait wha...ohhhh god that feels amazing.

NoOne PoV

The deep base of the tv echoed through the stillness of the night, seeming to only heighten the feel of the solitude that surrounded the couple that lay under only a sheet, clearly showing the slow jerking movement that seemed in time with the beat of the current song. Slow, long purposeful jerks made by the taller, lavender furred body of one Rook Blonco. The smaller form of Ben Tennyson visibly shaking, eyes shut tight and mouth open gasping for breath as one small hand held Rook's head to his neck where said Revonnahgander paid meticulous attention to the shell of Ben's ear lobe. Light kisses, deep nips, long licks and trails of hot fangs grazing the edges of the smaller males lobe. Ben's number one erogenous spot and sure fired guaranteed way to send Ben into a frenzy driven by lust alone in seconds flat, just as he was now. One of the three soon to be four ways to tease Ben.

_Ring my bells_

_Ring my bells _

_Ring my bells_

_Ring my bells _

Ben's other hand teased his lonely neglected nipple while Rook tweaked and flicked the other, toying with the hard little nub to his own delight. Rook's free hand splayed out across Ben's abdomen, rubbing circles every now and then as he was now thrusting his bare, painfully hard rod that slipped out the flap of his boxers, against his young mate-to-be's half boxer covered butt which happily rubbed back against the Revonnahgander, trying to match speeds. No thoughts passing through either lover's lust clouded mind as their bodies went into a pleasure hazed state, seeming to know just what to do to elicit those sinful moans from one another.

_Ring my bells _

_Ring my bells_

_Ring my bells_

_Ring my bells_

Rook's hand dipped below the elastic of Ben's boxers and ghosted past the edge of of his pulsing cock and straight to his testicles, where he squeezed them firmly. Drawing a long groan from his brunette lover who threw his head back onto a furred shoulder with his mouth wide open, sweat lightly coating his forehead and eyes tightly closed as a pleasurable pain soared through his system. His neck now exposed fully to Rook, who in turn to advantage of the opportunity and ravaged his love's neck with nips and licks as his hand released Ben's sack to pull out of the only remaining clothing item that blocked both he and his love from joint as one.

_Some times you love it_

_Sometimes you don't_

_Sometimes times you need it_

_Then you don't _

_Then you let go_

A loud groan of disappointment fell from Ben's pail lips as Rook's hand pulled out of his boxes, although a gasp shortly followed as Rook's primal nature drew closer to the surface his need for their full mating was stronger than before and to rush speed up the process, Rook ripped both their pairs of boxes off, one after the other. A purr of satisfaction rumbled through Rook's chest as his large callous hand gripped his small lover cock, forming a fist around it and slowly pumping it up and down with a twist of his wrist. Ben's moans were silenced by Rook lips dominating his with open mouth kisses, breathy gasps leaving both mouthed as the Revonnahgander's rod that was slathered in its own precum was rubbing between the omnitrix wearers firm butt cheeks and hitting his testicles.

_Some times we rush it _

_Sometimes we fall_

_It doesn't matter baby we can take it real slow_

A growl erupted from Rook's chest as he hears his partner's heartbeat pick upend his his moving to meet the movements of his fists, signalling that his little mate's edge was drawing near.

"Not Yet!" Rook growled before he flipped Ben on to his back, his legs in the air with his ankles hooked round the back of his neck. Rook was going to make this night all about Ben and even though he didn't quite mean for it to go this far this fast, it just felt right. Rook formed a ring around the base of Ben's cock and held it there tightly before making a trail of open mouth kisses along the inside of Ben's left thigh to his butt cheeks. Once Ben's sweet virginal pucker was in his sights he was transfixed by the show of how the muscles clenched at almost the thought of what was coming. Ignoring his own, heavy need to be buried to the hilt in that almost hot, tight canal of muscle, he placed Ben before himself and placed his mouth directly in front of it. With his free hand, he teased the rim of his mate's pink anus before dragging his tongue over it, enjoying the loud gasps that came from Ben's sweet lips as his body was literally shaking with pleasure. Again he repeated this action, but this time he had his index finger moving in an inch with each long lick till his knuckles were touching his sphincter.

Ben didn't even seem to notice this intrusion until Rook pulled the finger out so painfully slow , then slamming it back in unintentionally with his finger crooked. The moans that left the brunettes opened mouth as Rook's repeated the action over and over again made the Revonnahgander's eyes flash brightly in the dimly lit room. The want and need to be one with his smaller mate to be was getting stronger and Rook's knew he couldn't hold himself back for much longer as he added a second finger, soon followed by a third and then a fourth finger. Once Rook was sure Ben was thoroughly prepared for him he withdrew his fingers and lightly laughed at the disappointed groan the Ben let out.

_Because the way that we touch _

_It's something that we can't deny_

_Oh and the way that you move_

_You make me feel alive_

With his fist still clamped around Ben's almost purple cock and legs hooked over his shouldes he kissed his way up his love's bare chest, to his sweet lips where he drew Ben's sole attention to his opened mouthed kisses. His own 9" rod in his free hand, and Ben's arms hooked around the back of Rook's neck, he guided himself to the brunette's loose opening before slowly releasing Ben's raging hard on knowing he won't blow just yet. He bought that hand up to hold Ben's small chin firmly as he sealed his lust hazed lovers lips with a deep kiss before thrusting his rod into Ben's anus, all the way to the hilt. Ben's eyes shot open as tears started to form and the pain sending him over the edge as his first release of the night shot up and over both their chest. A scream wanting rip out of the smaller teens throat, only to be silenced as his Revonnahgander mate held firm to his chin and his lips sealed his.

_Come on_

Rook waited til Ben's screams were nothing but whimpers before he released those now bruised lips. Rook leaned his head into the crook of Ben's neck as he whispered sweet nothing's and comforts to his little love while licking his fading mating mark. When Rook felt those tight, almost velvet like walls start to clasp down on his dick he started to slowly pull out inch by inch before pushing back in just as slowly. Ben's whimpers slowly turning into gasps as Rook started to thrust a little faster and for a moment, just before need took over Ben's mind. Ben could feel how short and jerky Rook's thrusts were becoming. A clear signal that Rook was controlling his own self to let Ben enjoy the night more than he. Smiling, the brunette lifted his lovers head and arousal shot straight to his rapidly hardening cock as Rook's eyes were brighter than any light in the room, his slitted pupils just shinning through, his jaw lay slack as his breath came out in short hot pants. His canine elongated. A sight Ben had never seen on his lover's face but hoped to see more often. Placing a kiss on Rook's nose before looking deep into his eyes with a bright smile.

"Do it love, I know we both want it. Please Rook make me yours." With those words,the Revonnahgander gave in to his primal needs and sank his teeth into the crook of Ben's neck as Rook's slow short thrusts turned long hard thrusts with so much power that Ben knew that if he wasn't bent in half like he was and his hands holding fast to the head board then he would be up against the wall already. A primal growl ripped through Rook's throat as his thrusts became more erratic and urgent, his own edge drawing nearer. Moan after moan leaving Ben's throat as the once alien feeling of being so full became something he knew was soon to become an unquenchable craving.

Ben's body began to move of it own accord as his hips moved to meet Rook's powerful thrusts as best as they could till a feeling so unimaginably good that it made both lover's eyes roll back into their heads and hot white blinding their vision. Ben's scream of completion joined with Rook's growl of dominance echoed through the once quiet room. The spikes on Rook's penis came out and pierced Ben's anal walls drawing a little blood but appeared to only send Ben over the edge once more as Rook's sperm flooded the tight canal of muscle, some even escaping the tight entrance with little rivulets of blood mixed in. Ben's own cum once again shooting over Rook's well toned chest, some even landing on the Revonnahgander's strong jaw.

_Ring my bells _

_Ring my bells _

_Ring my bells _

_Ring my bells_

Ben unhooked his legs and eased them onto the bed with his mate sat contentedly between them, only wincing as he felt the sting from his muscles from being strained for so long. Rook held himself by resting his upper body on his forearms while enjoying the feel of Ben's small hands lazily rubbing his sweaty back while licking his own seed off his chin. Small, cat like licks made Rook purr as he enjoyed his mates attempt at grooming. He had often told Ben that he had a thing for grooming when he would always be the one cleaning them both up with only his tongue. So for his new mate to return this favour for him meant a great deal to him, on his home planet it was a very intimate thing. This fact made Rook purr louder, Rook never even knew that he had collapsed into the crook of Ben's neck with the goofiest smile on his face, that is until he heard a small chuckle.

Looking up he found his green eyed love staring down at him with such warm eyes and tender smile. A smile that soon made its way to his own lips. He placed a gentle kiss to the small bite that lay on the juncture between Ben's neck and ear before placing a chaste kiss which soon deepened, conveying their love that they were sure would last their life time. Once both parted as air was needed, Rook finally felt his his spikes recede and himself go limp, he hugged Ben to himself and rolled onto his back and held Ben's smaller form to his own, sleep hanging over them. The sheets having long fallen to their hips during their love making, both held each other close as their breathing was finally calming down and their sweat becoming cool against their bodies. Neither needing to say 'I love you' or thank you' as they always believed that actions spoke louder than words and after what just transpired it was obvious they were both absolutely mad about each other. Still one question lay on Ben's mind that he just had to ask Rook before he closed his now heavy eyes.

"Rook?" Ben asked tiredly.

"Yes love?" The Revonnahgander answered with eyes closed, sleep pulling him into her waiting embrace.

" We're those spikes I felt on your *SNORE* Rook? " Ben slowly lifted his head to find that his mate had already fallen asleep and was lightly snoring his head off. A small chuckle left Ben's lips and he pulled himself and the sheets up over his and Rook's upper bodies and placed a light kiss to his partners chin before snuggling down into the warm arms that seemed to wrap tighter around him for a moment before smiling and closing his eyes.

"Never mind love, good night." With that sleep overcame Ben and the night continued on in peaceful silence.


End file.
